1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system with a portable electronic key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data encryption of a computer system is commonly performed by using either software or hardware techniques. An example of a software technique is performed by using a cryptoprogram. Unfortunately, cryptoprograms can be easily broken through thus making all data insecure. In terms of techniques of maintaining data security by using hardware, a hardware key is popularly used. However, the hardware key is difficult to be disconnected from the computer system and is inconvenient to be carried around. Therefore, users often leave it on the computer system. This makes the hardware key easily accessible to others to steal or to reproduce thus compromising security.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a computer system with a portable electronic key to solve the above mentioned problems.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a computer system comprising:
a system memory for storing programs and files;
a processor for executing the programs stored in the system memory;
a cryptoprogram for encrypting or decrypting a program or file stored in the system memory;
an I/O (input/output) port connected to the processor; and
an electronic key which can be inserted into and removed from the I/O port comprising a programmable memory for storing passwords;
wherein when encrypting a program or file stored in the system memory, the cryptoprogram encrypts the program or file according to a password and stores the password in the programmable memory of the electronic key, and when decrypting a program or file stored in the system memory, the cryptoprogram searches for a corresponding password in the programmable memory of the key and decrypts the program or file if the corresponding password is found.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the computer system according to the present invention uses an electronic key and a cryptoprogram for enhancing data security. The password is stored in the electronic key which is separate from the computer thus securing the data.